


Fool

by hlopushka



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: "Have you met Jimin already?""Hmm?" Bambam looks up from the laptop he's playing on."The new girl," Mark says, "cute and chatty?""Sounds like a girl," Bambam says and Mark chuckles.





	Fool

There's a small family restaurant not far from their dorm and the owner adores Mark. So they, Mark and Bambam, visit a lot. She often gives them free stuff 'because they need to get some meat on these bones'.

Bambam watches a lot of K-Pop star as it is being aired on TV there. The ajumma is a huge fan. She likes most of the kids, but she likes to sit on a bench and watch one of the girls perform especially. 

"That girl is so pretty," she says admiringly, "you boys need to find girls as pretty as our Jimin."

Mark just smiles at that, and the ajumma gives them more food. 

 

Two months later Bambam meets Jimin in person. They are both fifteen at the moment but he thinks that she's even younger.

She stands next to a freakishly tall guy in Harry Potter glasses and she chats in fluent English like she was born talking. 

(Out of the two of them Bambam thinks that she's the one who's a foreigner, not Jae, and maybe, it's the first thing that makes him think _mine_. Not in any romantic way, that's gross, but in a we're in this together way he tends to think of other non-korean trainees.)

She's tiny, her face is round and smiley, and she's loud, she's so very loud. The glasses guy (Jae, Bambam'll learn later) looks down at her, his guitar hanging at his back and smiles a little, teasingly.

Bambam goes his way, he's being late for his dance practice as it is. 

He doesn't think of her twice before a few days later Mark says, casually, curling next to Bambam on Mark's small bed. 

"Have you met Jimin already?" 

"Hmm?" Bambam looks up from the laptop he's playing on. 

"The new girl," Mark says, "cute and chatty?" 

"Sounds like a girl," Bambam says and Mark chuckles. 

"She speaks Thai from what I hear," Mark says, and Bambam's homesick heart lurches hungrily for the first time. 

 

She does speak some basic Thai, it's childish and hilarious making her even younger in Bambam's eyes. 

She just laughs when he complains she should be calling him oppa. 

"We're the same age," she tells him. She adds a cute childish insult in Thai. 

"Not when you speak like you're a six-year-old, we aren't," he fires back, and she laughs again. 

She laughs a lot, that dork.

She doesn't tell him he speaks a six-year-old's Korean. And he likes that she's kind even though she pretends to be mean. 

 

She also has a voice bigger than herself. 

When Bambam hears her singing for the first time, it catches him off guard. She's still Jimin, she's still joking around, but she belts Adele for fun, and Bambam feels his jaw drop. 

 

(He'll remember later it wasn't the first time, finally making the connection.)

 

When Bambam is homesick, she would sing him the elephant song. He hasn't heard it for years, since elementary school, and he smiles even though he wants to cry. She would make animal noises and stupid faces, and rap some parts imitating him, and that makes him feel better, too. 

 

He takes her to the restaurant, and the ajumma makes a fuss. 

"Oh my, miss Park Jimin," she says when greeting them, "Even prettier in person!"

Jimin makes huge eyes at Bambam, obviously pleased. She mouths, "fame," and Bambam laughs. 

 

"Good choice," the ajumma comments when they order food and by her impressed tone it's clear she's not talking about Bambam's food preferences. 

"Why are you so red?" Jimin asks when the ajumma leaves, "Are you hot?" 

She grins at him, and he groans because it means a pun is coming. 

"Is it because of me?" she asks, making sexy eyes at him in an exaggerated parody. 

And, well, she's the most foolish person Bambam knows, and if along the way he falls for her foolishly, it's only to be expected.


End file.
